Vivir en tu mirada
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: SongFic. Eward: "que estuviéramos juntos, detenidos en el tiempo, como iguales; ese sueño me pareció de repente una pintura plagada de los más hermosos colores eternos. Así yo podría estar mirando su sonrisa por siempre y podría vivir en su mirada, ser el único al que vieran sus ojos.." Está historia participa en el Reto temático de junio "Los Cullen", del foro "Sol de Medianoche"


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Está historia participa en el Reto temático de junio **"Los Cullen"**, del foro **"Sol de Medianoche"**

Songfic, creo, basado en la canción **"Hitomi no Juunin"** (Traduc: El habitante de tu mirada), de la banda japonesa **"L'arc-en-ciel"**. Ambientado en una noche cualquiera de la primera parte de la historia original y contado desde la perspectiva de Edward.

Espero les guste

MaryAlice25

* * *

**VIVIR EN TU MIRADA.**

El suave ronroneo del motor del Volvo me fue calmando poco a poco, la carretera oscura y solitaria se me antojaba la mejor compañía posible en aquel momento. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas o de lo contrario iba a enloquecer.

Alice me iba a enloquecer.

Ella aseguraba que era culpa mía que sus visiones cambiaran tan bruscamente como mis estados de ánimo, que debía tomar una decisión de una vez por todas y así recuperar la paz; pero ¡cómo quería ella que me calmará cuando sus visiones me hacían perder los nervios!

Nada había cambiado en mí desde aquel día, el día en que Isabella Swan apareció para torturarme lentamente. Mi hermana seguía viendo, con igual claridad ambos futuros: yo asesinando a la chica Swan; yo amando irremediablemente a la chica Swan. Y yo seguía considerando ambas opciones inaceptables. De cualquier modo estaría tomando una vida humana, ya sea que ganara mi ego o el monstruo sediento que se escondía en mi interior. No lo iba a permitir, eso era lo único que estaba decidido.

Desquité mi furia con el pedal y empujé el Volvo más rápido contra el asfalto...

"Demonios" -mascullé. La intención no era correr esa noche, quería simplemente despejar mi cabeza y alejarme de todo aquel que pudiera incordiarme con sus pensamientos, sean estos humanos o vampiros. Reduje la velocidad un poco y me dejé envolver por la suave música que flotaba en el coche. No era música clásica está vez, no estaba de ánimo para ella, en su lugar opté por un género moderno y rítmico que no llegaba a ser ruidoso de ningún modo.

Tenía pensado conducir hasta Seattle o más lejos aún con tal de gastar la noche entera lejos de Forks y de la tentación que allí se escondía. Y lejos también de las miradas llenas de lastima y expectación que me esperaban en casa; ya volvería cuando saliera el sol, con tiempo suficiente de arreglarme para ir al instituto. De momento no tenía idea, siquiera de la hora, ni ganas de consultar el reloj, pero debía quedar mucho tiempo todavía antes del amanecer.

Me perdí de nuevo en los sonidos que surgían del tablero del coche, saboreando y disfrutando la oscuridad y la soledad que me rodeaban…

Pero mi libertad no duró lo suficiente: de nuevo aparecía detrás de mis ojos ese rostro tan común pero tan especial a la vez, y de algún modo también, bastante familiar, con esos ojos chocolates y ese tímido rubor tan delicioso. Ya me había resignado, no podía escapar de su asedio: donde fuera que vaya o lo que fuera que haga, su rostro me perseguía. Y lo peor era saber que dentro de pocas horas estaría otra vez sentado junto a ella, obligándome a mí mismo a fingir indiferencia. Me resultaba realmente complicado en ocasiones, más que nada considerando lo mucho que me intrigaba su retorcida forma de pensar.

Se sentía extraño, pero perecía estar corriendo en círculos, inevitablemente terminaba pensando en ella, como ahora. Tal vez Alice tenía razón, y sólo estaba rehusándome a aceptar un destino que de modo u otro terminaría alcanzándome. Parecía que algo en mí, quizá mi corazón muerto, ya estaba encaprichado con ella, dibujando sus facciones en mi mente todo el tiempo.

Intentando en vano huir de esa imagen, dejé mis ojos vagar libremente en lo alto, mirando como el cielo nocturno, y afortunadamente despejado, brillaba lleno de estrellas.

"Si tan sólo brilláremos juntos..."

Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando! Ella jamás será para mí, mucho menos si conociera toda mi verdad. Saldría corriendo, se alejaría de mí al instante... Y eso sería lo correcto, lo más sano, lo más normal. Aunque Bella no parecía ser una chica normal, es decir, no era una del montón, en lo absoluto.

A fin de cuentas, qué sabía yo de ella. Sólo debía preocuparme de evitarla mientras estudiáramos juntos. Lo más difícil sería resistir la tentación de su sangre y la intensa curiosidad que me provocaba su mente, pero eso era todo, ya me las arreglaría.

No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Su sangre me llamaba, cierto, pero no quería derramarla y con ello perder su vida; por el contrario, deseaba protegerla y, aunque no debiera, deseaba tener su aroma junto a mí siempre. Deseaba continuar viéndome reflejado en esos ojos cálidos y poder descifrar la razón de sus suspiros furtivos... ¿será posible que esté sufriendo por alguien más? Si yo pudiera ser alguien digno de ella, no tendría por qué ser así, ya que yo estaría gustoso sólo viéndola sonreír y me encargaría de que así fuera día tras día, por toda la eternidad.

Por un instante, ese futuro negro que vaticinaba mi hermana me pareció un sueño inalcanzable: que estuviéramos juntos, Bella y yo, detenidos en el tiempo, como iguales; ese sueño me pareció de repente una pintura plagada de los más hermosos colores eternos. Así yo podría estar mirando su sonrisa por siempre y podría vivir en su mirada, ser el único al que vieran sus ojos...

La noche...

La noche eterna era lo único que tenía en realidad. Una media vida sumida en las sombras era todo lo que le podría ofrecer. Era inaceptable. No podía arrastrarla a este mundo sólo por un capricho. Olvidaría este momento de debilidad y me concentraría en mantenerla a salvo lejos de mí. Esa sería mi misión, pero me mantendría apartado de ella sabiendo que ya nunca podría vivir en su mirada.

Con la resolución tomada, pisé, entonces, con un poco más de fuerza el pedal y, surcando a toda velocidad la vacía carretera en la madrugada, volví al pueblo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está, este es el primero de una serie de OS que quiero hacer basándome en las canciones de L'arc-en-ciel, es que las letras y los sonidos de sus canciones me hacen pensar en Crepúsculo irremediablemente.**

**Espero haber cumplido los objetivos del reto, y que les haya gustado. Acepto gustosa sus críticas y comentarios mediante un review o PM.**

**Un beso a todos, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
